AMAR  raito e misa  by yami stuart
by YamiStuart
Summary: bem...  este texto fala de uma pequena briga entre raito e misa u.u a questao roda mais a volta da mis lhe ter perguntado se ele alguma vez na vida, amara alguem alem dele propio.


_**Amar**_

Era mais um dia que tinha passado…a noite já se tivera apoderado pelos céus de tokio. Raito tinha chegara a casa apos mais um dia de trabalho. Mais um dia que se passava por L, mais um dia em que enganava todos. E aproximava-se mais uma noite em que teria de aturar misa. Pensando nisso, e sem ter tempo de tirar as chaves do bolso para abrir a porta de casa, misa abre a porta, vestida de langerie e salta para cima de raito.

- misa, como soubestes que já estava a chegar?

- Misa misa fica atraz da porta apartir das 19 horas a ver quando raito-kun chega para fazer uma supresa a raito-kun

- supresa…pois - diz raito tirando os braços de misa davolta do seu pescoço.

- raito-kun tem finalmente tempo para misa misa? E hoje? - disse misa sorrindo abertamente.

- não misa. Tenho que ir trabalhar.

- raito-kun prefere sempre trabalho a misa misa

- o trabalho não fala, não diz estupidezes nem xateia tanto.

- oh… raito-kun e sempre tão mau para misa misa…. Gostava de saber o que faz com misa misa se não gosta dela.

- claro que eu gosto de ti misa…

- raito-kun gosta mas e do meu death note

- não vou negar que ele me agrada bastante - diz raito avançando para a sala deixando misa para traz.

Misa, durante aqueles 6 anos em que estava com raito, sempre dera tudo o que tinha e so tinha levado patadas. Começava a ficar farta e a precisar de um pouco de afecto dele. Queria ver aquele amor e dedicação recompensados.

Misa começa a seguir raito mas este mantem-se indifrente a presença dela, e sentansse no sofá, ligando o portátil. Misa senta-se ao lado dele mas ele não tem nenhum tipo de reaçao, alias, mal reparara que ela estava la.

- raito -kun… - mormura misa de forma sedutora pondo os seus braços a volta do peito de raito - vou ficar sozinha mais uma noite?

- ao que parece - diz raito sem prestar atenção a misa

- misa misa começa a ficar farta da atitude de raito-kun.

- misa… eu tenho que trabalhar. Tenho que não so desempenhar o papel de L mas também o de Kira. da trabalho. Sabes o que é isso?

- misa misa saber muito bem! Misa misa ser modelo, cantora, atriz, kira e o mais importante, mulherinha de raito-kun - diz misa muito sorridente - alias hoje recebi um telefonema do meu maneger a dizer que misa misa vai…

- misa por favor cala-te - interrompe raito - estas a atrapalhar-me. Eu preciso de estar concentrado

- raito-kun…

- misa, para que insistes? Já vistes que hoje não da. Tenho muito que fazer

- nunca da… e se misa misa fica aqui e porque ama muito raito-kun.

- misa, se me amas, vai te deitar

- misa misa so da provas que ama raito-kun. mas raito-kun nunca da a misa misa

- dou sim. Eu estou contigo não estou?

- sim. Mas não ama misa misa.

- amo…

- não

- misa, eu estou contigo por isso não te queixes

- misa misa queixar-se sim. Misa misa querer saber se raito já amou alguém antes

- claro que sim. E amo. Os meus pais, a minha irmã sayu

- misa misa referir-se a amigos, namorada.

Raito fica calado durante uns segundos a pensar. Que pergunta estúpida era aquela - claro misa

- quem?

-quem? …. Não digo se não vais mata-los com o teu death note.

- não. misa misa queria saber se raito ama mais alguém alem dele próprio

- misa… - diz raito dando um murro na mesa onde o portátil estava. - já disse para te ires embora.

- mas…

- não há mas, nem meio mas! Já estas a passar das marcas! Vai para o teu quarto - grita raito

Misa começa a chorar mas raito ignora-a, fazendo com que ela se levante do sofá e va para o seu quarto.

Raito fica a olhar para o vazio a pensar na pergunta de misa

- amar alguém…… - mormurava raito - já amei alguém….? - raito permaneceu minutos calado a pensar. Era evidente que não sabia…que achava que não amara - amei sim… amo a minha família, o meu death note…o meu novo mundo. Amo-me a mim! Gosto de pessoas que sejam perfeitas. Pessoas intelegentes que não digam e sintam estupidezes como a misa. - raito da mais um murro na mesa. - namoradas? Gostar delas? Não… amigos? Te-los? - raito parou por momentos de falar e veio-lhe a cabeça a imagem de L - L…. L o inimigo de kira… ryuzaki o amigo de raito… acho que foi o único que senti amizade…amizade que dentro dos meus parâmetros posso chamar amizade a sério. Mas a amizade…e o ódio….. - raito pousa a cabeça sobre as suas mãos, olhando para o chão. Os seus olhos estavam a brilhar pelas lágrimas que ele tentava, a todo custo travar - matei o meu único amigo…… mas matei também o meu maior inimigo. Passado 5 anos, estou aqui, no papel dele com a misa… a pessoa que mais me irrita. Tudo para manter os kiras em pe…. Tudo pela justiça… tudo por um mundo sem crimes…. Tudo para um mundo perfeito… e sou julgado como o errado… e a mulher que me ama cegamente já começa me a fazer juízos... as mulheres conseguem ser tão estúpidas quando querem…. Agora estou a tratar-lhe assim…se daqui a 2 minutos for ter com ele e for simpático, sorri e esta tudo bem…… estúpida -diz raito levantando a cabeça e olhando novamente para o vazio - eu sou Deus… não preciso de amar as pessoas… so que elas me amem a mim e que façam o que eu quero! O que Deus quer! - raito levantasse da mesa com um sorriso confiante e olha para a porta do quarto onde dormia com misa. Raito começa a avançar para o quarto, fazendo o riso sonso e hipócrita que fazia sempre, que enganava todos na perfeição. Raito abre a porta e ve misa enrolada num roupão a beira da janela a chorar. Misa vira-se paratraz e olha para raito.

- raito-kun… vem finalmente deitar-se com misa misa? - pergunta ela baixinho enquanto limpa as suas lágrimas com a manga do roupão.

Raito exibe um sorriso maior e abraça-a - não misa. Desculpa. Eu tenho que trabalhar. Mas prometo que quando poder, venho. Deita-te e dorme por favor.

- okey e obrigada raito - kun - disse misa recuperando um garnde sorriso na cara

- tão fácil - pensava raito para si mesmo

- tão feliz - mormurou misa

FIM

Yami Stuart


End file.
